Neuanfang
Neuanfang ist die erste Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie Castle. Detective Beckett kämpft um ihr Leben, während Castle, der sich die Schuld an den Ereignissen gibt, herauzufinden versucht, wer hinter dem Anschlag auf seine Partnerin steht. Ryan und Esposito lernen derweil den ihren Captain: Victoria "Iron" Gates. Handlung Kate wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Josh versucht, sie am Leben zu halten. Als er dann von einem anderen Arzt abgelöst wird, stürmt er nach draußen, wo Castle gemeinsam mit Lanie, Ryan, Esposito sowie seiner Tochter und seiner Mutter auf ein Lebenszeichen seiner Partnerin wartet. Josh wirft Castle vor, Schuld daran zu sein, dass Kates Leben nun an einem seidenen Faden hängt, und kann nur mit Mühe von Kates Vater daran gehindert werden, Castle tätlich anzugreifen. Während Kate weiterhin um ihr Leben kämpft, gesteht Castle seiner Mutter, dass er sich tatsächlich schuldig fühlt und erzählt, dass er Kate sogar gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt. Kate kann schließlich stabilisiert werden, doch da ihr Zustand kritisch ist, schickt ihr behandelnder Arzt erst einmal alle nach Hause. Ryan, Esposito und Castle wollen jedoch nicht untätig herumsitzen, sondern setzen alles daran, denjenigen auszumachen, der den Schuss abgefeuert hat. Ein erster Anhaltspunkt bietet das zurückgelassene Scharfschätzengewehr, das in der Nähe des Friedhofs gefunden wurde. Castle kommt die ganze Sache noch immer sehr komisch vor, da Montgomery sich selbst geopfert hatte und sämtliche Verschwörer mit ins Grab genommen hat. Als Castle am nächsten Morgen erwacht, erreicht ihn ein Anruf, dass Kate wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Sofort eilt er zu ihr ins Krankenhaus. Unsicher wechseln die beiden ein paar Worte, als Kate schließlich gesteht, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, auch nicht an Castles Worte, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde. Sie hält ihm noch einmal vor, dass er sie im Hangar hätte handeln lassen müssen, und bittet Castle dann, dass er sie einige Zeit lang in Ruhe lässt. An anderer Stelle entdeckt ein Mann einen Umschlag von Montgomery. In diesem sind einige Akten, Zeitungsausschnitte und Bilder, unter anderem auch von Joanna Beckett, sowie von Castle. Sofort greift er zum Handy und ruft im Kongress an. Drei Monate später kehrt Kate wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück. Ryan und Esposito teilen ihr mit, dass sie noch immer keinen Ahnung haben, wohin der Schütze verschwunden ist und erfahren dabei auch, dass Kate seit der Schießerei nichts mehr von Castle gehört hat. Die beiden erklären Kate schließlich, dass Castle ihnen bei den Ermittlungen geholfen hat, bis die neue Polizeichefin Victoria Gates ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Dabei hatte er durchaus eine interessante Spur aufgetan, die sie Gates jedoch nicht präsentieren konnten, da sonst Montgomery in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt werden könnte. Kate spricht mit Gates und erfährt von ihr, dass sie zwar wieder arbeiten darf, sich jedoch einem Test unterziehen muss, um ihre Waffe zurück zu erhalten. Kate ist einverstanden, will jedoch auch, dass ihr Fall, der inzwischen ad acta gelegt wurde, wieder aufgerollt wird, erhält jedoch eine Abfuhr von Gates, die ihr verspricht, dass sie ein strengeres Regiment führen wird, als Montgomery es anscheinend tat. Kate will zur Not auch hinter Gates' Rücken weiter ermitteln, muss dazu jedoch wieder mit Castle in Kontakt treten. Ryan und Esposito haben dabei kein gutes Gefühl, da ihr aller Karriere auf dem Spiel steht, sollte Gates entdecken, was sie verheimlichen. Während sich Ryan und Esposito sofort in einen neuen Fall um ein totes Celebrity-Sternchen stürzen, ist Castle auf Buchtour. Er ist ganz in Gedanken versunken, als Kate plötzlich vor ihm steht. Castle ist wütend, dass Beckett sich drei Monate lang nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte, doch Kate argumentiert, dass sie einfach Abstand von allem brauchte und sich sogar von Josh getrennt hat. Sie erklärt ihm schließlich, dass sie Josh zwar mochte, dass sie jedoch noch immer unter der Situation mit ihrer Mutter leidet und emotional nicht bereit ist, sich ernsthaft auf jemanden einzulassen. Dann erzählt Castle Kate von der Spur, die er aufgetan hat, die jedoch in einem alten Lagerhaus endete, das vor kurzem abgebrannt ist. In dem Feuer sind alle Akten über mögliche Transaktionen von Montgomery und seinen Komplizen verbrannt. Castle lässt schließlich seine Beziehungen zum Bürgermeister spielen, der Gates sofort anweist, Castle wieder offiziell zu den Ermittlungen zuzulassen. Gates beugt sich dem Bürgermeister, warnt Castle jedoch, dass er sich keine Fehler erlauben darf. Kate erhält schließlich ihre Waffe zurück. Gemeinsam widmen sie sich dann mit Ryan und Esposito dem Fall von Sonya Gilbert, als Esposito seinen Partnern erzählt, dass er den Abschlussbericht der Feuerwehr aufgetan hat und das Feuer im Lagerhaus als "Unfall" deklariert wurde. Kate vermutet jedoch Brandstiftung, da das Lagerhaus genau drei Wochen nach dem Mord an Johanna Beckett niedergebrannt ist. Das Team will daraufhin Ron Halstead. Zunächst jedoch werden sie losgeschick, um Dale, den Ex-Freund von Sonya Gilbert, festzunehmen. Er flieht jedoch und zieht sogar eine Waffe, bei deren Anblick Kate erstarrt und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Erst als Ryan und Esposito können sie aus ihre Schockstarre befreien und Dale festnehmen. Castle spricht sie später darauf an, doch sie wiegelt ab und entgegnet, dass es wohl nur daran liegt, dass es erst ihr zweiter Tag zurück auf der Arbeit ist. Dale verstrickt sich derweil in abstrusen Entschuldigen, so dass Ryan, Esposito und Gates sofort glauben, dass er der Mörder von Sonya sein muss, wärhend Castle und Kate Ron Halstead einen Besuch abstatten. Er beteuert weiterhin, dass das Feuer ein Unfall gewesen ist, auch wenn Kate ihn aus der Reserve zu locken versucht. Die Überprüfung von Halstead bringt keine neuen Dinge zu Tage, sondern lässt vermuten, dass das Feuer tatsächlich nur ein Unfall war. Kate weigert sich jedoch dies zu glauben, da sie sonst keinen Anhaltspunkt mehr hat, an dem sie ansetzen kann. Beinahe unter Tränen entgegnet sie, dass alle Menschen um sie herum einfach sterben. Am Abend erreicht Castle ein Anruf von einem Mann, der sich als Freund von Montgomery vorstellt und dringend mit ihm über Kate sprechen möchte. Später erzählt er Martha, was der Mann ihm mitgeteilt hat. Die Papiere, die Montgomery ihm zukommen ließ, werfen schlechtes Licht auf ein paar ganz hohe Tiere in New York. Er verspricht, dass Kate nichts passieren wird, solange sie den Fall auf sich beruhen lässt. Martha rät ihrem Sohn, Kate davon zu erzählen, doch er will versuchen, sie davon abzuhalten, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Alexis hört das Gespräch zufällig mit an und verlangt von ihrem Vater, endlich erwachsen zu werden und aufzuhören, ein Cop sein zu wollen. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass die Kugel, die Kate getroffen hat, sehr leicht auch ihn hätte gelten können. Castle erinnert Kate am nächsten Morgen an ihre eigenen Worte, wenn es um den Fall ihrer Mutter geht und ermahnt sie, sich nicht darin zu verbeißen und sich selbst dabei zu vergessen. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie den Fall lösen werden, jedoch soll sie erst wieder zu alter Stärke finden. Kate hat Angst, nicht mehr zu wissen wer sie ist, doch Castle macht ihr klar, dass sie sich in vielen Fällen beweisen kann. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr dann auch, den Fall um Sonya zu lösen. Gemeinsam mit Esposito, Ryan und Castle kehrt sie in Sonyas Appartement zurück, wo sie herausfinden, dass der wahre Mörder der jungen Frau sich die ganze Zeit unter dem Bett versteckt hielt. Als Sonya und Dale ins Appartement kamen, hat er beide unter Drogen gesetzt, Sonya erschossen und sich solange versteckt, bis Dale aufgewacht und geflüchtet ist. Anschließend konnte er ungesehen entkommen. Anhand der Fingerabdrücke wird schließlich Dales Bandkollege Mitch Yancey verhaftet. Am Abend spricht Castle mit Alexis und macht ihr klar, dass er Kate jetzt nicht im Stich lassen darf, da er sich verantwortlich für alles fühlt. Sie fragt ihn daraufhin, ob sie ihn glücklich macht, was er bejaht. Und auch wenn sie sich an seine Liebeserklärung nicht erinnern kann, so ist er momentan zufrieden. Dann zieht er sich in sein Büro zurück und holt sich erneut sein selbstgemachtes Portfolio her, um herauszufinden, wer den Scharfschützen angeheuert hat. An anderer Stelle ist Kate bei einem Psychologen. Sie bittet ihn um Hilfe und gesteht dann, dass sie gelogen hat, als sie sagte, sie erinnert sich an nichts mehr nach dem Schuss. Sie erinnert sich an alles. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Gastcast *Geoff Pierson as Mr. Smith *Michael Dorn as Dr. Carver Burke *Victor Webster as Josh Davidson *Scott Paulin as Jim Beckett *John M. Jackson as Rod Halstead *Larry Anderson as Dr. Kovacs *Valerie Azlynn as Uniform *Joshua Dov as Dale Landers *Landon Ashworth as Mitch Yancey *Azure Parsons as Ginny *Roger Narayan as ER Resident *Paris Tanaka as ER Nurse *Ruben Dario as EMT Trivia * Captain Gates tritt zum erstenmal auf. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4